


Первое правило интернет-знакомств

by Holy_kuroaka_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team
Summary: "Привет, я ― Куроо, ты будешь считать меня любовью всей своей жизни оставшиеся годы на Земле и следующие после перемещения мозга человека в тело андроида".
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 9
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Первое правило интернет-знакомств

― Слушайте, ну, я не могу так, ― Куроо выкручивает пальцы, трясёт ногой под столиком, сползает пониже, чтобы наверняка не засветиться своей рожей. Он бросает взгляды через дорогу на открытую террасу соседнего кафе, где сидит причина его нервозности, мило улыбаясь официанту. ― Он ведь как только меня увидит, так сразу и пошлёт.

Бокуто красноречиво хлюпает остатками колы; Кенма усмехается в экран телефона, отобранного с целью найти хоть что-то, что позволит выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации.

― Ну-у-у, бро, тут или пан, или пропал, ― разводит руками Бокуто, отпихивая от себя пустой почти литровый картонный стакан. Он жадно косится на недопитую колу Кенмы, скрежещет стулом, медленно сдвигаясь в его сторону. ― Не надо было слать ему чужие фотки.

Куроо нервно кусает ноготь, снова смотрит через дорогу, пропуская момент, когда бездонный желудок Бокуто даёт приказ его мозгу к действиям, и напротив него разворачивается нешуточная война за колу. На их стороне улицы чертовски жарко, подошвы приклеиваются к асфальту, а через дорогу ― прохлада. Куроо смотрит внимательно, прищуривается, растягивает уголки глаз пальцами, сетуя на севшее зрение. Он смотрит с завистью, с затаённым чувством восхищения собственной тупостью, любуется какое-то время фигурой за столиком под зонтиком, и снова начинает ныть.

― Я ведь не думал, что всё так обернётся! Не думал, что он возьмёт и пригласит меня на свидание! К этому вообще ничего не шло, зуб даю! Но делать-то теперь что?

― Не нужно было соглашаться, ― клацнув зубами в сантиметре от тянущейся к нему ладони Бокуто, ворчит Кенма, убирая с лица волосы. ― Сам виноват.

Куроо цокает языком, трёт шею, снова смотрит и не может удержать пристыженной улыбки. Чёрт, а в реале он ещё симпатичнее, в разы.

― Ну не начинай, пожалуйста, не начинай, а! Тоже мне друг, называется! ― ворчит Куроо, надувая щёки. Так-то Кенма прав, он сам кругом виноват: зачем-то влез на сайт знакомств, натворил там дел, подцепил первого попавшегося паренька и влип по-крупному. Он думал развлечься, посмеяться, а потом слепо повёлся на его чары, проникся человеком, которого ни разу в жизни не видел, и начал творить всякую дичь, в апогее ситуации согласившись на свидание, при этом даже не успев понять, как сделал это. ― Вам-то хорошо. У вас уже всё схвачено, о вас уже позаботились, а вот мне теперь что делать?

― Мне не хорошо, ― скорбно признаётся Кенма, закатывая глаза.

― Кенма! Ты что такое!.. ― Бокуто ошарашенно хлопает глазами и мигом сникает. Кенма издаёт «я-на-это-не-хотел-подписываться» вздох и молча придвигает спорное картонное имущество. Бокуто оживляется так же быстро, как и унывает, цепляется за стаканчик и с наслаждением потягивает чужую колу, между бульканьем выговаривая: ― Спасибо, обожаю тебя!.. А ты, бро, так не парься, просто иди к нему. Вот ничего не бойся, и иди! Грудь колесом, морду кирпичом и увереннее, увереннее: «Привет, я ― Куроо, ты будешь считать меня любовью всей своей жизни оставшиеся годы на земле и следующие после перемещения мозга человека в тело андроида». ― Куроо и Кенма фыркают одновременно, один из них совершенно точно плохо влияет на Бокуто. ― «Что-что? Говоришь, не похож на себя? Так это я по ошибке скинул фотку друга». Ну и всё в таком духе. Поверь, потом эту историю знакомства буду передавать в легендах потомкам.

― «По ошибке» скинул около, ― Кенма пролистывает переписку в телефоне Куроо, задумчиво гудит и морщится, ― хм, пятнадцати раз?

― Восемнадцати, вообще-то, ― сварливо бурчит Куроо и вцепляется в волосы от досады. ― Всё это хорошо и весело, но, правда, делать-то что? Идти? После всего этого? Вдруг он?..

Куроо кусает губы. Этот парень ему нравится. Да, сперва это затевалось только для того, чтобы повеселиться, поболтать с кем-то и скрасить тоскливые переезды между универом и домом. Но кто же знал, что всё так обернётся? Он оказался чертовски умным, понимал его шутки, даже самые рискованные, откровенно говоря, их ― в первую очередь. К острому уму и языку прилагалась ещё и симпатичная мордашка, с каждым днём от лицезрения которой у Куроо ноги начинали подкашиваться всё сильнее.

― Не заморачивайся, давай, дуй уже, ― Бокуто перегибается через столик, роняет всё, что можно уронить, хлопает Куроо по плечу и широченно улыбается. Его бы оптимизм да в нужное русло. Куроо кисло кривится в ответ. ― Мы с Кенмой тут останемся, типа как секретный десант, как твоя поддержка, как ниндзя, залёгшие в засаде…

Кенма тяжело вздыхает, хлопает Бокуто по плечу, но даже не пытается осадить его взаправду.

― Иди уже, ты опаздываешь, и он тебе пишет, ― в дрожащие ладони толкается смартфон, с проворством куска мыла выскальзывающий из дрожащих пальцев. Куроо держит его крепче, читает сообщение, вглядывается в вопросы, чувствуя чужую тревогу через вереницу ноликов и единичек.

― Ладно, пойду, ― решительно кивает он, поднимаясь из-за столика. Скрипит стул и повержено заваливается на пол ножками кверху ; Бокуто хихикает, Кенма улыбается через упавшие на лицо волосы. ― Ну, парни, пожелайте мне удачи.

Бокуто и Кенма невпопад желают пресловутой удачи, Бокуто специально скрещивает пальцы, руки и даже ноги под столиком, радея за бро всей своей широкой душой. Кенма мысленно желает ему не опростоволоситься сходу ― у этого парня чёрный пояс по айкидо и хорошо поставленный удар, не хотелось бы после зализывать раны непутёвого Куроо. Ещё теплится надежда и вера в чужую невозмутимость, но зная Куроо… Кенма вздыхает и начинает ощупывать рюкзак, где-то там у него был лейкопластырь.

Куроо нетвёрдо трусит через дорогу, по пути приглаживает волосы, стоящие торчком, поправляет рюкзак на плече, дёргает край футболки и думает о побеге. Если бы не его личные ниндзя, залёгшие в засаде, то он бы точно сбежал, малодушно сделал ноги и только его бы и видели. Его бы он заблокировал. Да, мерзко, да, низко, но не нужно было с самого начала вести себя как дурак. Теперь только разгребать всё это, и Куроо мысленно прокручивает в голове то, что скажет в первую очередь, в то время как ноги подносят его всё ближе, делая первый шаг под шапки зонтиков.

Куроо дышит спокойнее, скользит между столиков, не сводя взгляда с чёрной макушки. Он что-то читает, улыбается экрану телефона на столике, дирижирует пальцами, смахивая скучные новости. Куроо приподнимается на носочки, протискиваясь между близко стоящими стульями. Подлая мебель скрипит, выдаёт его присутствие, и Куроо останавливается возле столика, попадая под обстрел удивлённого взгляда.

― Привет, я… ― он нервно трёт шею, перетаптывается с кеда на кед, тонет в глазах цвета морской бездны, смотрит на пальцы, сжимающие смартфон. ― Я Куроо, и я тот, кто… ― он хлопает себя по лбу быстрее, чем успевает выпалить засевшую в памяти приветственную речь в исполнении Бокуто. ― В общем, это я с тобой переписывался.

Он смотрит недоверчиво, удивлённо, растерянно моргает. Быстро тычет пальцем в экран, что-то пролистывает и, когда находит нужное, поднимает холодный взгляд на Куроо. Внутри всё индевеет, Куроо закусывает губу и готовится к вердикту.  
― В жизни ты… ― он молчит, словно раздумывает, подбирает слова поудачнее. ― В разы симпатичнее, чем на фото.  
Он издевательски тянет губы в усмешке, поворачивает к нему экран и показывает одно из последних фото. Куроо мысленно стонет и бьёт лбом воображаемый пол перед ногами оскорблённого дальше некуда бедолаги Савамуры, который на ней и под личиной которого он прятался всё это время. Эту фотку Куроо сделал исподтишка и случайно умудрился спалиться, слишком поздно заметив свой косяк: его отражение очень чётко видно в зеркале. Он всклокочен, в мятой футболке и старых тренировочных штанах, но даже через призму зеркала видна его довольная физиономия и горящий взгляд. Там, на фото, Савамура через минуту запульнёт в него подушку, отругает за то, что подкрался к нему спящему, но это уже не так важно.

― Слушай, я понимаю, что поступил как последний… ― начинает оправдываться Куроо.

― Не надо, ― он поднимается из-за столика, отодвигает стул, подходит ближе. Куроо жмурится, уже готовый получить под дых или пощёчину-обвинение во вранье, но вместо этого к нему тянут ладонь ― Акааши. Рад наконец познакомиться лично.

Ошарашенный произошедшим, Куроо рассеянно жмёт чужие пальцы. Акааши улыбается ему, отпускает руку и собирает вещи. Неужели, и правда всё-таки уйдёт?

― Ты… Куда?

Он хлопает глазами, торопливо ковыряется во внутренностях своей сумки и достаёт пару распечаток. Куроо присматривается к вязи знакомых букв и тихо охает.

― Договаривались же, что пойдём, ― Акааши протягивает билеты на концерт группы, которая совершенно неожиданно нравится им обоим, утирая нос внушительному списку расхождений в музыкальных и других предпочтениях. ― Уже передумал?

Куроо хватает секунды, чтобы понять, что всё хорошо. Ещё секунда ему требуется на то, чтобы маякнуть его личному сопровождению, затаившемуся через дорогу, что всё более, чем хорошо, остальное время он собирается целиком и полностью уделить Акааши.

― Не передумал, ― проникнувшись моментом, шепчет Куроо. ― Я с тобой. И даже перенос мозга в тело андроида не разлучит нас.

Акааши удивлённо таращится на него и фыркает, смеясь в кулак. Он улыбается, смотрит искоса и убегать явно не собирается.

― Ладно, тогда идём? ― он пожимает плечами и кивает в сторону тротуара.

― Идём, ― довольно бормочет себе под нос Куроо.

Что-то ему подсказывает, что байки об этом свидании, чем бы оно ни закончилось, и правда останутся в анналах истории каких-нибудь там потомков.


End file.
